Never let the fear or striking out keep you from playing the game
by Fairy Tail 4lyf
Summary: A story based on the movie "A Conderella Story"... I just saw it and wrote this.. Hope you enjoy!


**Wrote this after watching "A Cinderella Story"... I do not own Fairy Tail nor the Basic idea of the story... Enjoy :D**

* * *

when I was a little girl, my life was perfect.

I may have lost my mother, but I had my father by my side.

He was my best friend, and I was his.

He had the best diner in town, named "Love and Lucky", and everyone loved the place. It was just like a huge family.

We used to celebrate my birthday there with everyone, it was always amazing.

When I was 9, we celebrated as always at the diner, and my dad asked me to make a wish of something I want.

But what could I ask for? I had everything.

But I guess my dad didn't think so.

A few days later, he met Shelly, a divorced woman that had 2 twin girls that were my age, Gabriella and Britney.

They got married, and that's when things started to change.

One day, my dad and I sat in my room as he read me one of my favorite fairy tales from our Fairy Tale book.

"Do you think fairy tales exist?" I asked him after he finished reading it.

"Well, I believe each of us can make our own fairy tale" He replied smiling at me.

"What about dreams? Do you have a dream dad?" I asked again.

"Well, yeah! My dream is that you will grow up, go to college, graduate and become whoever and whatever you wanna be"

"Where do princesses go to college?" I asked no one in particular.

"Well, they go to where princes go… To Fairy Tail!" He replied smiling.

"You think I can get there?"

"You know what I always say, right princess? Don't let the fear of striking out-"

"Keep you from playing the game, yeah, I know dad. It's imprinted on the walls of the diner" I finished him with a laugh.

"All you need to remember is that this book, has something very important for your future" He said as he put the book away.

That's when I noticed my snowball started to shake.

It didn't take long until a huge earthquake started.

We ran to the doorway and stood there to keep safe.

"HELP" I could hear Shelly yell from the other side of the house.

"I gotta go, stay put!" My dad said as he started to go to her.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I yelled and trying to get a hold of his hand.

"I'll be right back! I promise!" He said with a smile and let my hand go.

That was the last time I ever saw him.

And since he never talked about a will, everything we had belongs now to Shelly, including me.

* * *

8 years had passed since my dad died and Shelly took over everything.

The diner was no longer "Love and Lucky", it was now "Shelly's".

She changed it completely and covered my dad's sentence. Also she made me work there 7 days a week.

I stayed there only because the diner family was still there to keep me on my feet.

If it wasn't for them, I have no idea where I would be right now.

Shelly makes me do everything, from cleaning the house to cooking every meal. I'm a maid in this house.

But my story started today, Monday morning, first day of my senior year.

"Lucy? Luce?... LUCY!" I heard Shelly's voice yelling from outside.

"What?!" I asked as I just woke up from doing the twin's projects all night since they make me do them all the time.

"It's breakfast time! SO BRING ME MY BREAKFAST!" She yelled again.

I sigh with a roll of my eyes as I get up to make her beloved salmon pancakes.

"There you go" I said as I handed her the plate.

"Great, now, I need you to go work at the diner this morning" She said without looking at me.

"Umm, sorry Shelly, but I have a big test in school and this is my morning off…" I tried to explain but she didn't even listen.

"I said, go to the diner, you don't need school anyways. People go to school to become smarter so that they would get a job. You already have a job, so it's like you skipped a step" She replied not even looking at me.

I decided not to argue and just listen. There is no reason to even try.

And so, I went to work.

* * *

I was almost over with my morning shift when Mirajane came up to me.

"Lucy? What are you still doing here?! You are going to be late to school!" She said angrily while I took the dishes to the sink.

"I'm almost done Mira-san" I sighed, taking another empty plate.

"No, you are done NOW! Go!" She said as she took the dishes from me.

"But Shelly told me t-"

"Leave that witch to me" Mira said winking.

"Okay, thanks a lot Mira-san!" I said as I took my uniform off.

"For the millionth time, just call me Mira!" I heard her yell with a laugh.

I really do love the people of the diner.

* * *

I hopped in my car, which is the only thing that was my dad's that Shelly let me keep.

I drove to my best friend's house.

"Levy!" I yelled as I parked my car.

"Coming!" She replied smiling as she closed her door.

"Good morning Mr. McGarden" I greeted her father.

"Good Morning Lucy dear" He replied smiling.

"Have a good day girls!" He said as Levy got in the car.

We nodded and I drove to school.

"There's space over there" I heard Levy say as we drove in the school parking lot.

And just as I started going to the empty spot, a car drove fast and took the place.

"You snooze you lose" I heard Chelia say.

She is one of the puppies, along with angel, of the "queen" of school, Minerva.

"Best way to start the morning" I mumble sarcastically as I try to get to the other open spot nearby, but another car drives fast and claims the spot as theirs.

And who might be the ones to take it this time? The "King" of school and his friends, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox.

Natsu, being the school's football captain, and Minerva being the school's cheerleader captain, their automatically destined find each other.

"It's like they are just genetically programmed to be together" I mutter to Levy who nodes in agreement.

I just hate them so much.

We drove away to a different open spot on the other side, well, ad list we found a place to park.

* * *

The day went by normally with me and Levy just walking through the halls as we usually do.

"What class do you have now?" Levy asks me.

"Umm, free period, you?" I asked as I checked my schedule.

"Same! Wanna go to the library?" Levy replied smiling.

I nod back and so we went there.

We both might be bookworms, but today we decided to go browse the web.

I decided to go check the Fairy Tail University site, which is where I found a forum for those who applied to Fairy Tail.

I signed up to that forum by the name "CelestiPrincess", and a few minutes later I got a privet message from someone names "Annon".

 _"Hey"_ the message said.

It took me sometime to reply, but I decided 'what the heck'.

 _"Hello"_

 _"How are you today?"_

 _"Could have been better, you?"_

 _"Ok I guess… Something on your mind?"_

 _"Not really, just usual stuff… Can I ask you a question?"_

 _"Shoot"_

 _"Why are you messaging me?"_

 _"I like your name"_

 _"Lol, ok then"_

 _"Is that bad?"_

 _"Not at all… Just a bit weird…"_

 _"Life is weird sometimes… That's what makes it so great"_

 _"I guess so"_

 _"Where do you go to school?"_

 _"Magnolia high, you?"_

 _"Same! Senior year?"_

 _"Haha yeah"_

 _"I wonder if we know each other"_

 _"Well, there are more than 3,500 student in this school so…"_

 _"True…"_

After a few more minutes of talking and laughing, it was time to end it.

 _"Gotta go… Can we keep talking when you can?"_

 _"Sure_ _Cya!"_

 _"Cool, Cya :D"_

'He's nice' I thought to myself and smiled.

But my smile didn't last long.

"What is that diner-girl smiling about?" I heard Minerva ask as she came to Natsu who just got up from his place.

"Don't be so mean" I heard him say, well, maybe he isn't _that_ bad.

After they left, and went back to the site and re-read the conversation.

'You go to this school, huh?' I thought to myself with a smile.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" I said as I came in the diner.

"It's okay sweetie" Mira said with a smile.

"No, it is not!" Shelly said as she came in.

"Come on, she was just 30 seconds "late"" Mira said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, besides, the place is empty" Elfman agreed as he smiled at me.

"We can even work without her, there's really nothing to do" Lisanna added as she put her arm around my shoulders.

"Well, I guess I can let you off the hook this time…" Shelly said and went to take money from the cashier.

"I'm going to re-do my lips, I'll meet you at home for dinner. Don't forget! Today's raw salmon dinner day" Shelly said and left the diner.

"I hope that bitch will die from all that Botox" I heard Mira mumble as she went to the kitchen.

I laughed and started cleaning up the place.

It wasn't long until Levy came with our other friends from school. Since we barely see each other at school because of our schedules, we always hang out here after school.

"Haha Lucy you gotta hear this! Guess who Juvia likes!" Levy said laughing as they sat down.

"What? Who?" I asked and smiled at them.

"She likes Gray!" Cana replied laughing as well.

"Gray?! As in Natsu's Best friend Gray? Fullbuster Gray?!" I asked shocked.

"Y-yes…" Juvia mumbled as Cana and Levy keeps laughing and I just stare at her.

"Well, good luck" I say as I recover from my shock.

"Yeah right… He's a jock and I'm just a nobody" Juvia said sighing.

"Hey, don't say that! Anything is possible if you just believe!"

"Really Lu-chan? That corny thing?" Levy asked as she laughed.

"Fine. How about this? Don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game" I said proudly as I winked at Juvia.

The girls stopped laughing and just smiled at me, as did Mira, Elfman and Lisanna.

"Thank you" Juvia replied.

"So, the regular?" I asked.

The girls nodded and I went to bring them their ice-tea.

* * *

A month had flown by, and every day went with me doing chores, going to school, working at the diner and talking to "Annon".

The best part of the day is when we talk, just like right now.

 _"Did you tell your dad yet?"_

 _"No, it's hard… he's so into that idea of me going to Fiore UN that it's just hard to talk to him about anything else."_

 _"You need to tell him, what will you do when you get accepted to FT?"_

 _"IF I get accepted…"_

 _"Come on… Straight A student, if you said the truth, there's no reason for them to not accept you"_

 _"I hope so… What about you?"_

 _"I'm working on it…"_

 _"Haha…Hey, can I say something without you thinking I'm weird?"_

 _"Sure…"_

 _"I really want to meet you… I wanna meet the only person in this place that knows the real me… I'm tired of being near people who act like someone their not, and I'm tired of people not understanding who I really am…"_

 _"That's not weird at all…"_

 _"Will you go to the Halloween home-coming dance?"_

 _"Umm… I think so... Why?"_

 _"I want you to meet me there, in the middle of the dance floor. Will you?"_

 _"Not making any promises… I gotta go though, Talk to you later"_

 _"Alright, Cya"_

"You should do it" I heard Levy say from behind me.

"Oh my god Lev-chan! Don't scare me like that!" I said with a hand on my heart.

"Will you go?" Levy asked ignoring my complains.

"I don't know… He seems too good to be true" I said as I got up.

On our way out to the baseball field, I saw the football team going to train

'Great' I said to myself.

* * *

"I don't see a reason for you not to go" Levy said as she sent another ball my way.

"I just have a feeling he won't like what he'll get" I said as I missed the ball, again.

"Come on, you two are talking to each other for a month! I'm sure you know each other enough to not care about looks… Besides, you are beautiful!" Levy said while sending a ball that I missed again.

"If I say yes, will you let it go?" I asked as I tried to get another ball that I missed.

"Yes!" She agreed happily.

"Ok ok, ill go meet him" I agreed and got a call on my phone.

 _"Lucy? I need you to clean the house, the pool, buy more salmon, water the flowers and make dinner"_ Shelly said and hung up.

"The devil… One more hit!" I said and got ready for the ball.

This time, I pictured the ball is Shelly and I hit it so hard it went all the way to the football field.

"Wow Lu-chan! That was amazing!"

"Thanks" I laughed.

The ball came back so I just yelled a "Thank you" to whoever it was, and I heard a "You're welcome" back from someone.

* * *

"You're going to the dance with Minerva?" Gajeel asked Natsu as they practiced ball throwing with each other.

"Nah, I'm gonna go with someone else" Natsu replied simply.

"Really dude?" Gray asked as he joined the guys.

"Yeah, you both know I don't like her anyways…" Natsu replied and they went back to practicing.

Then a baseball ball bounced their way.

Natsu looked over to where it came from, and saw a girl holding a bat laughing.

"See that? a girl did that… Now that's cool!" Natsu said and threw the ball back.

"Thank you" He heard the girl say.

"You're welcome" He replied with a smile.

* * *

It was Halloween, and the dance was a few hours away.

That was when I realized I don't have a costume since Shelly didn't give me any time to go buy one.

"NO! There's no way you are not going!" Levy yelled at the diner while I was working.

"But I don't have a costume!" I replied.

"But what about your secret admirer?" Levy asked a bit too loudly, making Mira turn her head and join the conversation.

"What was that about an admirer?" Mira asked smiling sweetly.

Levy took no time in explaining Mira everything, making me blush.

"Not a problem, come on girls!" Mira said and took us both by the hand to her house.

"I had this dress for a long time, and since I don't have a place to wear it too, I would love you to use it" Mira said and gave me a huge white box.

I opened it and gasped.

"Mira-chan… This is so beautiful, I cannot wear this…" I said as I admired the beautiful dress.

"Oh yes you can! And you will! I also have this white mask that will go along perfectly with the dress" Mira said and handed me the mask.

It took them an hour, but they made me wear it and Levy took me to the dance.

* * *

"Ok, stop hiding already!" Levy said as she took me away from the little dark corner I was in.

"Fine…" I muttered.

"Ok, let's go" Levy said and tagged me with her.

As Levy went down the stairs I stayed up and looked around.

It wasn't long until everyone noticed me, and out of nowhere a spotlight fell on me as I slowly made my way down the stairs.

"They are all looking at me" I said to Levy as I got down.

"That's because you look beautiful" She replied smiling.

"You look like a princess on her wedding day" Juvia said when she came to us.

"Yeah, you really do you beautiful, just perfect" Cana said smiling at me.

I thanked them and went to the center of the dance floor.

I waited a few minutes until I heard someone from behind me.

"My dear, I have finally found you" Said the voice.

I turned around and saw, no other then, Loke. The player of the school.

'Great' I thought as he took me and danced.

"U-umm, Loke, I'm thirsty so may-" I started but was cut off by him.

"Would you like some punch Milady?" He asked and I nodded, making him leave me and go get me something to drink.

"I knew it was too good to be true" I told myself.

"CelestiPrincess?" I heard someone say from behind me.

"Annon?" I asked as I turned around and my breath was taken away from me.

In front of me, stood Natsu. Natsu Dragneel.

"N-Natsu?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah…" He said shyly while he scratched the back of his head.

"Would you want to go for a walk?" He asked after some time.

"Do you not know who I am?" I asked confused since he stayed with me.

"Of course I do! We talk every day, we laugh and help each other all the time… What's your name again?" He said smiling awkwardly.

"I'm sorry but I have to go… This was a bit mistake" I said and started to go away.

"No no wait!" He said and grabbed my hand.

"Give me a chance, please" He said with pleading eyes.

"O-ok" I stuttered.

And so we went outside.

* * *

"Wanna play 21 questions?" He asked as we walked around.

"How about 10?" I asked back.

"I'll take whatever you give me" He said laughing.

"Ok, go" I said laughing.

"Were you shocked to find out that I'm Natsu?" He asked in a shy tone.

"Yes" I replied looking at the ground.

"Do you think I'm a bully jock like in the movies?" He asked looking at me.

"Surprisingly no" I answered with a small smile.

"Did you vote for me for school council?"

"Surprisingly yes"

"Would you prefer a salad or a cheeseburger?"

"Cheeseburger… What does that have to do with anything?"

"I like a girl with a good apatite…"

"Haha ok, next question"

"Did I ever see you?"

"yes"

"How could I have seen your beautiful eyes, but not know who you are?" He asked looking me right in the eyes.

"Maybe you were looking, but you weren't really seeing…" I replied looking back.

He smiled and took a breath before continuing.

"Do you regret meeting me tonight?"

"No I don't"

"Would you keep talking to me after tonight?"

"I think so"

"Would you like to dance?"

"But there's no music"

"So what?" he said smiling.

I smiled as he took my hands and started spinning me around.

After a few minutes of dancing I decided to finish our little game.

"Out of questions?" I asked as I looked up to him.

"Well no…"

"Then go on"

"Ok, would you tell me who you are?"

"Umm… Not yet"

"Alright… Last question, may I kiss you?"

"W-what?" I asked as I stuttered.

"I-it's ok if you don't want to…" He said shyly while looking away.

"It's not that… I-it's just…" And that's when Gray and Gajeel came and called Natsu.

"Dude, you need to come back inside" Gray said.

"O-oh, sorry, never mind" He said after he noticed me and winked to Natsu.

"N-no its ok, go inside Natsu" I said and left his embrace.

"O-ok…" He said and went inside.

Just before he went inside, he ran to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Please tell me who you are when you are ready" He whispered and ran back to his friends.

I texted Levy saying I'm going home with a smile on my face.

* * *

A few days later I went to school just like always with Levy.

"So, did anything happen with Natsu?" She asked out of nowhere.

"H-how did you find out?!" I asked after I stopped choking on my smoothie.

"What do you mean? I saw you guys going out of the dance together" Levy said laughing.

"W-well, n-nothing happened…" I said looking at the ground.

"What do you mean? What did he say when he found out it's you?" She asked trying to understand the situation.

"He said nothing, because he doesn't know" I said casually.

"Why did you not tell him?!" She screamed, making me jump on her to keep her quiet.

"Shush! I didn't say because he's Natsu Dragneel, School's most popular guy and I'm Just Diner-girl" I said quietly.

"And it doesn't matter, he probably forgot anyways" I added after I shut levy up.

"I don't think so…" Levy said as we walked into the school.

"Why-" I stopped myself as to what I saw.

Fliers, Yellow fliers everywhere! Saying "Whoever knows who the white princess is, please contact Natsu Dragneel" with a sketch of my face with the mask.

"No way…" I whispered.

"You need to tell him" Levy said as she looked around.

I heard Levy's phone beep, and as soon as she looked, she blushed and smiled.

"I-I gotta go… Tell him!" She said and ran away.

And so I stayed alone, trying to comprehend what I am seeing.

* * *

A few weeks have passed ever since Natsu was trying to find out who is he's princess.

I just decided it will be better to not let the Dream world be crushed from reality for him, and so I hid myself and stopped talking to him.

I was in the middle of my shift in the Diner when I got an email from him.

 _"Dear princess._

 _I don't know why you decided to disappear on me._

 _Is it because you found out I'm Natsu?_

 _Please let me know who you are, I really want to know!_

 _You promised me you would keep talking to me, but you stopped and I feel like my heard just broke._

 _Please, mend it._

 _Yours_

 _Natsu D."_

I started tearing up as soon as I saw it.

I broke his heart, I made him feel bad.

All because I was afraid, afraid of him not accepting me.

That was when Gabriella and Britney came in the Diner, slamming the door to hard making the guitar that was hanging on the wall fall and revile my dad's favorite sentence.

"Don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game" I read it to myself and smiled.

"Thanks dad" I whispered.

Shelly came in seconds later and the twin ran to her as soon as she came.

"Mom, look! Lucy made the guitar fall!" They said, making me and all the Diner family roll their eyes.

"What? Why yes you did… Well, that will come off of your paycheck" Shelly said while she went to take more money.

"I need you to clean the pool today" She added while going out.

"No" I replied.

Shelly stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"I said no. I'm done being your maid. You may mess with my dad's house, his money and even his diner, But you are DONE messing with me" I said proudly with Mira, Lisanna and Elfman supporting me from behind.

"And one more thing, I quit! I quit the diner, I'm leaving the house and I'm quitting from your life!" I said and left the diner.

Seconds later, I saw everyone leave as well, hugging me and saying that i am amazing and that it was awesome.

"You can live with me sweetheart" Mira said smiling at me.

"Thank you" I said smiling back.

* * *

As I packed my things, I found my old favorite Fairy Tale book, and when I took it, a letter fell from it. As I read it, I smiled and thanked my dad.

It wasn't long until I got in touch with my dad's old lawyer who helped me with everything.

As we were towing Shelly's cars, she ran out of the house, yelling that she can pay for the parking tickets.

"Miss, have you ever seen this?" My dad's lawyer, Mr. Makarov Dryer, asked.

"I have never seen that before!" Shelly said confident.

"Is this not your signature as a witness?" Makarov asked again, pointing at her signature.

"I have never seen Jude's hidden will before!" Shelly said again, making me and Makarov roll out eyes.

"Miss, I'll need you to come down to the police station with me" He said, and soon enough Shelly and her twins started running until Laxus, the cop that helped up (which is Makarovs' grandson AND Mira's boyfriend) cought them and took them in.

Slowly but surely, things started to fall into place.

Two days later I got a letter saying I got accepted to FT University.

Juvia started dating Gray.

Levy started Dating Gajeel out of nowhere.

And now it was just me left.

* * *

I sat in front of my computer on the FT forums. I waited for him to log on. It took 2 hours, but it finally happened.

 _"Hey"_ I wrote as soon as he got online.

He didn't wait to reply.

 _"Hey"_

 _"How's things going?"_

 _"Good actually… Got accepted to FT UN and talked to my dad about it… At first he was mad but he eventually accepted it and is supporting me… You?"_

 _"Great! I finally took care of my family problems and everything is falling to place… Just… I have one more thing to do"_

 _"Can I help?"_

 _"Actually, yes…"_

 _"Ok, but… Can I say something?"_

 _"Of course"_

 _"Look, I know you probably don't want me since you stopped talking to me, but just so you'd know, I haven't stopped thinking about you, and I still want to know who you are, not just to know but… I thought I kinda fell for you over the time we were talking… And when I saw your eyes…I…"_

 _"Save it for later… Can you come to the diner in about an hour?"_

 _"Will you wear a mask?"_

 _"Maybe"_

 _"I'll take whatever you give me"_

 _"Alright, See you"_

I smiled to myself and went to get ready.

"I should wear a mask…" I told myself and laughed.

* * *

I was at the diner, just this time I wasn't working.

My friends sat on a booth with their boyfriends while I was with Mira on the bar.

Soon enough, Natsu came in and looked around.

I took a deep breath, got up and walked to him.

"Natsu…"

"Yeah?" He replied smiling at me.

"I-I'm Cel-"

"I know"

"What?!" I asked shocked.

"Gajeel told me" He said smiling down at me.

"W-wha… LEVY!" I screamed while Natsu laughed.

"Hey, calm down… They told me because I was broken… I didn't sleep, I didn't eat, I was a wreck… And when Gajeel found out, it took him 2 weeks to actually tell me… He just told me this morning actually" Natsu said as he took my hands in his.

"Yeah, I remember these eyes now" He said quietly as he looked me in the eyes.

I blushed and looked away.

"No, look at me, please" He pleaded and I obeyed.

As we look at each other, I could see the love in his eyes.

"Can I ask one more question?" He asked smiling.

"That would be the 11th question, but sure" I replied smiling.

"Do you believe at love at first sight?" He asked as he came closer to my face

"I do now" I answered right before we kissed.

Everyone cheered as we kissed.

And soon we parted, laughing and smiling at each other.

"So princess, will you join me to an adventure to Fairy Tail University?" He asked as he hugged me.

"Only if my prince would go there" I answered and kissed him again.

* * *

And so, my happily ever after started.

Everything was perfect, and I would have changed it for anything in the world!

My friends were happy, my family was happy, and I was happy.

And I just started my new adventure with my beloved prince at the famous Fairy Tail University, where all princes and princess go.

And that's why I should always remember…

 _ **Never let the fear or striking out keep you from playing the game**_

Thanks dad.

* * *

 **Yeah... So... As soon as i finished the movie, I wote it.. So... Be nice :D**

 **Hope you enjoyed! :D**


End file.
